Wildmutt
Wildmutt is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Vulpimancer from the planet Vulpin. Appearance Ben 10 Hе looks like an orange dog-like alien with four legs, two powerful front legs and two small back legs. Covered with quills. Black lips and large teeth. He has No eyes, and he has a gill-like nose on his neck. The Omnitrix symbol is on a brace on his left shoulder.. Future In the future, Wildmutt now is alot bigger. The Omnitrix symbol is now above his mouth, he has orange stripes along his back, and he now has a long tail. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien The same as in Ben 10, except he has orange lips and lacks a brace. The Ultimatrix is now on his chest. Ben 10: Omniverse The same as in Ben 10. On teen Ben, the Omnitrix is on a green-and-white collar around his neck. On young Ben, it is on his brace, only it is green and black. Powers/Abillities Wildmutt is a great tracker, as he can detect scents and sounds that humans can't. He also has greater strength than a human, and his powerful jaw and sharp teeth give him a powerful bite. His strong legs allow him to jump high distances and run for longer periods of time. He also has very quick and fast reflexes. Being quite large allows him to carry people on his back so he can ride them to different places. Weaknesses When Wildmutt is sick with a cold, his nose gets clogged up and makes him unable to see anything. Also being unable to talk Wildmutt has a hard time communicating with others. Being able to hear far away sounds can be a disadvantage when certain whistles are blown that can harm Wildmutt. Story It all began when Ben 10 first came out. Wildmutt was one of Ben's original aliens. Nobody really seemed to hate him or love him. He was always just kind of there in the eyes of others (Ironically). When OS ended, nobody really cared about Wildmutt until some of those original aliens started returning in Ben 10 Alien Force. It wasn't till Ultimate Alien that people saw Wildmutt again and started caring about this creature. Wildmutt really could have used more screentime in Ultimate Alien. Funny, cuz now he almost gets to much screentime in Omniverse. People don't really like his Omniverse design but that's only because of his annoying collar. We here at the random wiki say that Wildmutts ua design was his best design. We had no special moment about Wildmutt, for he was the kind of alien that was always just "there". and because of that we all kind of miss him and want to talk about him more, but we can;t bring ourselves to do it. Ben 10 Wildmutt first appears in the episode And Then There Were 10 , where he is testing out the Omnitrix. While Wildmutt is learning about his new alien, Gwen comes up to attack him because he has no eyes. However they soon learn that Wildmutt can sense things with his nose as he jumped up to dodge Gwen. Soon Vilgax's drones come to attack Wildmutt and Gwen. After defeating one of the drones, he eventually transforms back. His second appearance is in Permanent Retirement where he is used to to defend Gwen from the Limax while she opens a trap door. Wildmutt grabs Gwen and runs her down into the tunnel until they find Max under the control of the Limax. Wildmutt battles with him a little bit but is caught off gaurd when the fake Limax fools Wildmutt into thinking its really Grandpa Max. After getting smacked down, Wildmutt gets back up to defeat the Limax. He then is able to carry Gwen away to get away from the Limax. In Last Laugh, Wildmutt was used to stop the circus freak trio from committing a robbery. First he tackled Thumbskull and then took down Acid Breath. After he defeated Frightwig he ripped apart their vehicle emptying all the cash they had stolen. While Wildmutt went back to attack the circus freaks, Zombozo showed up to attack Wildmutt. He then got scared and hid under a metal piped tower, which the circus freaks took down to crash onto Wildmutt before he turned back to Ben. Wildmutt appeared again in Lucky Girl, where he goes to save some construction workers from falling down a building. When he is running toward them he gets hit by a lift thanks to Lucky Girl. He is then knocked down into a cement truck which takes a while for him to get out of before he turns back into Ben. Wildmutt makes an appearance in Side Effects to battle against Clancy and save Councilwoman Liang. However, once again he fails to save the day because he had a cold causing his nose to get clogged up making him unable to see anything. Due to this, he was destroying things all throughout the market when trying to find Clancy. Gwen then got on his back to try to tell Wildmutt where to go. Wildmutt then accidentally throws Gwen into a pile of fireworks which were about to get set off. He returns in Secrets only because the omnitrix was malfunctioning and he could not control who he would turn into. The first time he appeared he was trapped on Vilgax's ship and couldn't do anything. Later he appeared and thought about fighting with Vilgax but when he saw Max and Gwens lives were at stake, he decided to surrender to save them. Vilgax then went to Wildmutt and turned him back to Ben. In Truth Wildmutt was used to try and communicate with two other Vulpimancers, this however failed and they attacked him. After a long chase, Wildmutt and the two Vulpimancers stopped and were hurt by a strange noise that alarmed them. This was due to Phill using a type of gun that amplifies noise to stop Vulpimancers. Wildmutt then quickly transformed back. Wildmutt appeared in The Big Tick for a short period of time to try and defeat The Great One, however his attacks didnt do anything to effect it. In Framed , Wildmutt was used to stop a cable car from falling into the sea due to Kevin using Upgrade's powers. WIldmutt was not able to stop Kevin, however with the help of Grandpa Max he was able to stop the car from falling into the water. Ben turned into Wildmutt in Camp Fear to go looking for Grandpa Max. As he got farther in the forest he found a big hole but vines came out and pulled him down in it. Once he was in the hole and got the vines off him, he saw Grandpa Max tied up but was taken away even further. Wildmutt ran chasing after him but ended up timeing out shortly after. In Tough Luck , Wildmutt was used to be part of a magic act and fool the magician but then he was attacked and had to fight with Hex and Charmcaster. He ran outside and tried to save grandpa max inside a maze but then he timed out. In Ghostfreaked Out Wildmutt appeared in a dream where he is able to talk, and he is trying to help a kid get down from a tree. However, the kid turned out to be ghostfreak and grabbed wildmutt telling him to get him out. In Back With a Vengeance, Wildmutt appears four times. First Wildmutt appears on a bridge and accidentally scares one of the people off it and into the river. Wildmutt appears again to take a picture with Gwen and Grandpa Max. Later Ben turns into Wildmutt when battleing some Null Gaurdians but isnt able to defeat them. Then again Wildmutt appears when hideing in the Null Void from Vilgax and Kevin under one of the meteorites. Adult Ben turns into Wildmutt in Ben 10,000 to battle against the future Vilgax, but he was no match and was quickly defeated. Wildmutt returns in Midnight Madness to help the police catch some criminals, but the criminals ended up being old people under control of Sublimino and they were able to escape wildmutt.Then later after Wildmutt was chasing the people who were being mind controlled, the police showed up and thought Wildmutt was the bad guy and started chasing him until he timed out. In Merry Christmas Wildmutt is used to pretend to be a reindeer but his plan fails and has to fight off some of the nutcrackers. Wildmutt returns in Under Wraps, where he is used to help Gwen and himself do the chores that they had to do on the farm. He makes another appearance in The Visitor where he messes with Gwen and steals her kite. However, Gwen puts a spell on Wildmutt which makes all the dogs around him fall in love with him. A bunch of dogs from the park came to Wildmutt so he had to run and hide in a tree until he turned back to Ben. He makes an appearance in season 4 in the episode Dont Drink the Water. Since Ben turned younger due to the magic water, Wildmutt to became a younger version of a vulpimancer. He was used to fight against the digger monster that Hex brought to life. He was able to eat some of its parts and defeat it. In Ben 10 vs. The Negative 10: Part 2 Wildmutt helps take out Cooper's drones and helps the group get away from the Negative 10. Wildmutt makes his last appearance in Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix. First he appears when the Omnitrix malfunctions and turns him into Wildmutt. Later Wildmutt helps Tetrax search his ship for an intruder, however when he finds out its just Gwen he accidentally opens the air lock, and saved Gwen from being sucked into space. Ben 10: Race Against Time Wildmutt makes an appearance in Race Against Time. He first is used to fight against Eon and eventually defeat him in battle. He then goes to a talent show to help Gwen out by going under a curtain and turning back into Ben when Gwen does her trick. Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Wildmutt made a cameo appearance in the episode Fame where he is seen on Tv running. In The Forge of Creation, Wildmutt is used by young Ben where he claims to be used to help fix the Rust Bucket, however he just ends up biting a whole out of it instead. Teen Ben then runs up to Wildmutt and touches the Omnitrix making him turn back into himself. He makes his first appearance by teen Ben in Viktor: The Spoils but isnt consious when he turns into Wildmutt, so he did not do anything except be hooked up to a machine until someone made him change forms. In Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing teen Ben uses him purposly for the first time. He is used to track down the scent of prisoner number 775. When they find the prisoner Wildmutt attacks him however he is no match so he turns into Ultimate Wildmutt. He appears in The Purge to track down forever knights in their castle however he did not find anything so he transformed back. In Inspector Number 13, the Omnitrix accidentally turned Kevin into Wildmutt while he was driving, making it hard for him to drive so he ended up crashing his car. When he got out, he headed toward the Techadon factory and then changed alien forms. He made his last appearance in The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2 where he appears only for a little bit so he can turn into Ultimate Wildmutt. Ben 10: Omniverse Wildmutt makes his first appearance in Omniverse in the episode Have I Got a Deal For You, where Ben accidentally transforms into him. He then had Pax get on his back so he can ride Pax towards the screegit until he times out. In Of Predators and Prey: Part 1, Wildmutt is used twice. The first time, he battles with Khyber's Pet, but is subdued by Khyber's whistle putting him in pain until timing out. Later, Ben uses him to try and identify the whistle from several owned by Pakmar before being attacked again. He makes another appearance in Malefactor for a short period of time where he is used to be dunked into a tub of water by a kid at a carnival. In Ben Again, Wildmutt appears to search for clues. He is seen digging a hole until he finds a bar with coordinates on it. He makes a cameo in Store 23 where he is showing Ben 23 some of his different aliens. When Wildmutt appears Ben 23 tells him that his version of Wildmutt is named Dog-Nabbit. 11-year old Wildmutt makes his Omniverse debut in Evil's Encore where he frees himself, Gwen, and Max from a rap bag. He then watches as Max gets shocked by a computer. When Animo appears on the screen and Gwen destroys it, Wildmutt tries to pee on it but Grandpa Max stops him. While walking down the room WIldmutt starts to pick up a scent and leads Max and Gwen into a room with trapped plumbers. Wildmutt then bites the cords holding the plumbers freeing them. Appearances Ben 10 Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Ben 10: Omniverse Video Games Ben 10: Omniverse Wildmutt is playable for both Bens on both versions. On consoles, he is unlocked during level 1 and can track scents. Combos Name Origin Wildmutt's name is derived from the words wild, referring to his strength, and mutt, because he resembles a dog. Quotes *"Growl" - Almost every episode he's in Trivia *Wildmutt is the first and only one of Ben's aliens that is unable to talk, and that does not have any eyes. *Wildmutt is the first alien to purposely be used. *He is the second original series alien to have an ultimate form, the first being Cannonbolt. * According to Dwayne, Vulpimancers do have a language, but it is too difficult for Universal Translators to translate and Wildmutt doesn't know it. Gallery *Wildmutt/Gallery Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ben 10 Aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Ben 10000 Aliens Category:Future Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Aliens